In the current information society, various social sectors such as security, finance, and justice all require personal identity verification. With the development of science and technologies, biometric feature identification technologies are gradually replacing traditional verification manners such as text passwords. Biometric feature identification technologies can closely combine computers with science and technological methods such as optics, acoustics, biometric sensors, and biometric statistical principles, and recognize personal identities by using extrinsic physiological features (for example, fingerprint, faces, iris, and voice) of human bodies. Biometric feature identification technologies are securer and more convenient and have better privacy protection than traditional identity recognition methods, and have several advantages, for example, biometric feature identification cannot be forgotten, has a desirable forgery prevention performance, cannot be stolen, is carried with people, and can be used at any time and any place.
Voiceprint recognition technologies have advantages such as having a low error receiving rate, having a low error rejection rate, easy extraction, being remotely recognizable, low costs of recognition devices, and high processing speeds compared with other biometric feature identification technologies. Therefore, voiceprint recognition technologies have been applied to multiple technical fields, in particular, the entertainment field, and bring great convenience to users. Because voiceprints are dynamically changeable, a change of personal circumstance (for example, emotion, illness, and age) or the external environment (for example, noise) and the like usually causes a user voiceprint change. In this way, in a voiceprint recognition process, user voiceprint verification usually fails because the user registered voiceprint and a verification voiceprint are inconsistent, causing poor user experience.
Therefore, the technologies urgently require a voiceprint data update method that can improve voiceprint recognition accuracy based on the user voiceprint feature change.